The invention relates to an improved lumbar traction apparatus designed for improved and more comfortable treatment of low back disorders of disc origin, as well as treatment of patients suffering from dorso-lumbar scoliosis and some vertebral fractures.
Several designs of lumbar traction devices have been described in the prior art including such devices developed by this inventor.
One such apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,247, based on Isreal Patent Application 10691, wherein an apparatus includes a pair of curved steel bars strapped to a patient, so that a bottom one of the bars rests on the iliac crests of the patient and is not movable; the top one of the bars is situated at 8-9 Th level and is movable. The straps are pulled tight, and a pair of spaced traction control assemblies extending between the supports are operated separately by moving the upper support upwards thus separating the patient's thorax from his pelvis.
A problem with said device is mechanical difficulty in turning a handwheel and locking the wheel in place once traction has been achieved. The physical location of the handwheel makes it impossible for the patient to apply traction by himself, thus precluding the device from being used for self treatment. The strap designs are such that they are difficult to handle and tighten securely. The metal bars are heavy, and if x-ray is required during traction, it can not be performed feasibly, because the rays will not go through metal.
Another more modern apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,182, based on Isreal Patent Application 41411 wherein the apparatus includes a pair of upper and lower rigid U-shaped supports attached to the upper and lower waist portions of a patient. A belt assembly associated with each of the supports is used for tightening to the patient. Two traction assemblies are spaced apart, extending between the supports, having a vertically extended tube connection and a tooth rod mounted telescopically, and a rotable shaft carrying a pinion engaged with teeth on the rod which is driven by a ratchet drive mechanism associated with the end traction control assembly. When the ratchet drive is rotated, it rotates the shaft carrying the pinion in one direction thus moving the rod relative to the tube, thereby causing traction in the lumbar region of the patient.
The traction power can be measured and visualized by a gauge provided on the upper support. The device is also provided optionally with a lordosis pad assembly mounted externally on the lower support, enabling control of forward convexity of the patient's spine.
The supports are metallic (steel) and are padded by foam padding covered by PVC or other suitable cover material. The belt assembly is similar to an automatic seat belt strap, tightened by ratchet drive mechanism mounted on each of the support's ends.
The disadvantage of said system is that due to the metal pieces in almost each part of the device one can not use x-ray or CT control during traction.
The traction assembly mechanisms, and the lordosis pad mechanism are mounted externally on the supports, thus causing disturbance to the patient's free movement. The belt tightening assembly is cumbersome and awkward to apply. Further, the system does not enable the user to apply differential traction as the teeth mechanism of both traction drive ratchet mechanisms always go up to the same level. The possibility of applying differential traction has great importance in the treatment of patients with sciatic scoliosis and scoliotic patients. The lordosis pad provided in the apparatus can only be moved along a fixed track by slow movement of a screw, and only at a preset position on the back, which therefore limits its use, and for achieving a desirable lordosis enlargement too much time must be spent.